Destiny
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: A story I written a long time ago it's about a new king and a princess trying to save her kingdom.


Destiny   
  
By: Victoria Brown  
  
She was in the rose garden when she heard her father's assembly of men and horses pulling up to the castle.  
  
She ran to the allure to try to see him coming. He had been gone for months, trying to secure the peace  
  
from Scotland but the newly crown king would have none of it and declared war of the North of England.   
  
Marron was happy to see her father and waved at him when he had passed her. Running down the allure to the   
  
bailey and her father gave her his infamous grin.   
  
"Father, Father glad you are home," Marron was yelling out to her papa.  
  
"Marron, sweet princess how I have missed you," Krillen the king said while walking to meet his daughter.  
  
The king hugged his daughter until one of his generals came and told him they needed to prepare for the coming  
  
of the war with Scotland. Marron had heard what the general had said. When, the king was walking away he looked  
  
back at his daughter and could see the worry in her eyes. The king and his men went to the war room to make plans  
  
of the coming war. Marron had made friends with some of the lower ranking men. She was walking round the castle   
  
looking for some of them to inquire what was really going on. Seeing one by the throne room, she asked him why the   
  
peace talks had fail. He said that he did not have all the details but the new king wanted to prove that he could   
  
lead his men in battle and win. Marron was startled but not surprised because the last three kings of Scotland had  
  
started a war with England right after they had been crown.   
  
Marron would do everything in her power to help her father and her people. Three days would past before she would   
  
see her father again. Soon it would be her birthday and every year the celebration became bigger then the year before.  
  
Her dressmakers had been working on her dress for two months and she wonder if this would be her last birthday, too.  
  
Since her mother's death, the party became more important to her father and he would command that the castle be spotless  
  
and that what ever Marron wanted she got. The night of her party was perfect weather but the mood was of a sorrow one.   
  
When, Marron's father was walking with her to the party he told her that she was has beautiful has mother and could be   
  
slight prettier, too.  
  
Marron just blushed at her father's comment and after they had been announced, the party got underway. They are   
  
where princes from far away to see her because she had not been pledge to anyone, yet. To Marron they where dull and  
  
tedious, not one could capture her attention for more then a split second. By the end of the night she had alienated  
  
every prince that had came to see her.   
  
In Scotland the newly crown king was planning his first attack against Northern England. Trunks deep in   
  
his heart felt that it was immoral to wage a war but needed to establish he was not powerless. For three generations   
  
had done the same the thing but only one new king had ever succeed. After, the meeting with his generals the king's  
  
adviser went to have a talk with the king of his plan. Tien had known of the king's loathing of the whole situation and  
  
had spent a lot of time deliberating to find away out of fighting. He had just heard of the other king's daughter and   
  
thought a married would solve the problem. Tien recognize the difficulty of the arrangement if the king went along with it.  
  
Some of the knights would think it was weak of the king to marry only to prevent a war with England. They would never say  
  
that to their king. Tien told the king of his plan and he agreed it would be the best thing. Trunks told his men that with  
  
the Northern King being their allies it would make it much easier to attack the south. Tien sent his ambassadors to   
  
England to arrange the married.   
  
Marron was worried about her father because he had only gone to war once. Her father got word that Scotland was sending   
  
emissaries to make a treaty with him. The letter said nothing of the terms, only announcing their arrival. The king ordered  
  
that the castle be cleaned and spotless. In case the negations failed all the knights would train right up until they  
  
came.   
  
The generals plan all outcomes that could happen and they would be ready for a surprise attack from Scotland. After,  
  
Krillen was notified of their planned arrival the ambassadors did not appear until a month later.  
  
Part Two:   
  
The ambassadors where cold and did not like court pleasantries. Therefore, in the first hour of their arrival the king  
  
knew what the terms where. He would have to promise his daughter's hand in married to Scotland's new king, half of his  
  
treasury, and quarter of his land. The king was not too happy with the terms that they had given him but he knew that   
  
if went to war that he would lose.   
  
Marron was shock to learn of the conditions of the new treaty. She wondered if she would live to see next year because  
  
when the Scotland royalty married a foreigner, some would mysteriously die in the first year of married. Marron was a  
  
brave girl and even with the possibility of death, she would still go through the wedding to save her kingdom from war.  
  
The ambassadors' order to see Marron to evaluate if she was fit enough. They had two old women look at her to see if   
  
she was still a virgin. After, they where done Marron ordered a hot bath to be made up for her. The old women informed  
  
them that her hymen had not been broken and the king on his wedding night would find a virgin in his bed. They only   
  
stayed one night and left for Scotland in the morning.  
  
Marron was pleased to see them leave. Her father knew his only child had a short time left before she would be gone   
  
forever. She would be going to Scotland in a few short weeks living with her new husband. The time of the ambassadors'  
  
departure to her wedding went to fast for her liking. Marron did not know when she would see her father again after  
  
her wedding and wonder how her future husband would treat her.   
  
Trunks wondered a lot about the girl he would be spend the rest of his life with. When, Tien interrupted his train of   
  
thought with news of the ambassadors coming home. They went straight to the king when they arrived in Scotland of news  
  
that the planned had worked. Trunks listened with great fascinated when they went into detailed about Marron. Saying   
  
she was a fine choose and would provide him an heir. Among the gifts Krillin, give the king was a portrait of his daughter.  
  
Trunks saw for the first time his future wife and knew she was the right choice.  
  
Marron was being fitted for her wedding dress and she wished her mother could have seen her get married. She had die  
  
giving birth and the baby died, too. It had killed a big part of her father's soul. She was his last flame against   
  
the darkest but over the years he had learn to live with the lost. Many said he should have remarried but the king   
  
could never love other like his wife and made Marron his main purpose in his life. If, the king were not back into   
  
a corner he would never let Marron marry until after his death. For things change and the king wished if she was to  
  
marry, he hoped, she would be older. The king spent has much time with his only child before she would be gone forever.  
  
The day of the wedding began with the sun high but after the vows where spoken the clouds rolled in. The wedding   
  
feast was for over the two hundred guests that had came from has far has France. The night before Marron had a   
  
discussion with Trunks and find he was not what she had thought he would be. He was intelligent, graceful, and   
  
most of all strong. His handsomeness astounded her and she wondered if he thought she was attractive, too.   
  
Part Three: The Wedding Night  
  
After the feast the two newlyweds where led to the bedroom that was prepared for the couple. Marron was nerves in   
  
front of her husband that was little more then a stranger. Trunks were eager to try his new wife for the first time.  
  
She told him to turn his head so she could get undressed and she was done she went to lie on the bed waiting for him  
  
to make his move.  
  
The new husband undressed too and enters the bed to see his naked wife waiting for him. Slowly, he creep up her body  
  
and softly gave her a kiss which she gave right back. Marron could feel something stir for the first time in her body.  
  
His hands began to wonder her body feeling how soft and hot she was becoming from his touch. He fully got on top of  
  
her and asked if he could enter her and she shook her head yes. A white piece of cloth had been placed under Marron  
  
when she would bleed from having her hymen broken to prove she was still a virgin. He had differently at first and she  
  
told him to stop for a second until the pain diminished. After a few strokes and the pain gone, Marron was enjoying him   
  
inside her. He pulled out and spilled his seed on her. She was cover with come and he fell on the other side of her,   
  
went to sleep. She was bleeding and felt dirty so she ordered a maid to get some clean rags to wipe her clean.  
  
She spent the rest of the night listening to her husband sleep and was formulating a plan to help her father out. She  
  
would slowly have Trunks good favor and have the house love her. Only, to cover her plans of protecting her father  
  
and people. She saw that the clouds where gone and prayed to the moon for good fortune. Marron did not believe in a   
  
god but instead the power of what she could see. The moon would always be in the night sky and comfort her at times.   
  
Trunks were stirring and she went to him when he called her name out. They made love again and she was the first one   
  
to fall a sleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear that she would give him a house full of sons and   
  
daughters one day. Sleep was claiming him again and he let it overtake him once again.  
  
Part Four:  
  
The newly wed bliss do not last long for war had been declared against Scotland. Trunks ordered to know the state of  
  
his army. The news was good thanks to the gift Krillen had given his son-in-law. Marron tried to stay busy but she  
  
was founding the ways of the Scots hard to get use to.  
  
The last of Krillen's heart had been broken with the wedding of his only child. His thrown would be handed to his   
  
nephew. After right the queen had died the talk had started to who the king should marry. He had made a vow to   
  
himself that she would be his only queen.   
  
~To Be Continued~ 


End file.
